


Dream SMP One-Shot Book

by Syd_knee420



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Smut, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i will not do that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syd_knee420/pseuds/Syd_knee420
Summary: Hello, hi. I've decided to do this because.. why not? Please request! :)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Dream SMP One-Shot Book

**Author's Note:**

> Waddup, uh, idk what to put here. TW/CW's will be here in future chapters if needed

Hello! I'm not really too sure what to put here, so i'm gonna put my boundaries for writing :)

* * *

**WILL WRITE:**

**-** Angst

\- Fluff

-Hurt/comfort AND Hurt no comfort

\- Pretty much any ship as long as the CC is ok with being shipped

\- In universe fics

\- AU's

\- MCYT's that aren't apart of the DSMP, I may not know them very well however

\- I'll honestly do a lot of things! :)

**WON'T WRITE:**

\- Smut/Sex/NSFW, especially with minors, it makes me uncomfy and i'm a minor

\- Ships between minors

\- Non-Con/Things related to stuff

\- anything that goes against CC's boundaries

\- animal abuse/death, ill only do brief mentions of it

* * *

That's all, bye for now!

**Author's Note:**

> Dream's a lil pissbaby


End file.
